beelzebubfandomcom-20200223-history
Ebian Ichikawa
Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 192, Page 5Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 225, Page 5 |race = Human |age = |birthday = |horoscope = |height = |gender = Male |eyes = |hair = |blood type = |affiliation = Killer Six Elements |prev affiliation = |occupation = Student |prev occupation = |base of operations = Ishiyama High School |prev base of operations = Sabatō High School |status = Alive |relatives = |anime debut = |manga debut = Chapter 188 |seiyū = |gallery = No }} , also known as , is a first-year at Ishiyama High School and the former head of Sabatō High School. Appearance Ichikawa is a very tall and brooding man.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 188, Page 10 He is bald with the little facial hair that he has consisting of thick eyebrows and a thin mustache growing upon his upper lip. Ichikawa has a long scar running diagonally across his left eye, straight though the bottom portion is crooked, and he typically caries a thin flower in his mouth. Ichikawa generally wears his high school uniform, which consists of a dark jacket, having numerous round buttons on the right side, and dark pants. He wears light-colored shoes on his feet. Ichikawa also wears a long-sleeved, striped sweater underneath his jacket, as well as a light-colored scarf around his neck that is almost as long as his entire body. History Ichikawa was a former student at Sabatō High School before he enrolled in Ishiyama High School. During his time there, he became the head of the school. Plot Return to Ishiyama High School Arc Ichikawa and his gang arrive at the entrance to Ishiyama High School where they encounter other newcomers. By the time that he arrives, most of them have already been talking about how many delinquents are thriving for power in the infamous high school; nonetheless, Ichikawa is able to catch up on the subject. He tells his fellow delinquents that there is one party whom they all want to get rid of first and proclaims it to be those from Saint Ishiyama Academy.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 188, Pages 10-11 Ichikawa and his gang eventually come to lounge in a classroom together. Sometime later, word reaches out to them that Yōhei Nasu has already confronted Oga, worrying several of Ichikawa's own subordinates. Ichikawa notes on how troublesome things have become; deciding to take action, he tells Kajiura to "spread some bait", as they will not let the Poltergeists take on Oga before they do.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 190, Pages 2-3 Sometime later, Ichikawa leads his subordinates to the hallways of one of the high school's buildings, where they soon confront Nasu; furthermore, they see that Oga has already been buried in the ceiling above. Ichikawa smiles as he reaches out for his sword, telling Nasu that he will not allow him to claim victory over Oga, which the just-arrived Akahoshi reflects back on Ichikawa. Seeing the delinquent of Hiaburi High School aggravates Ichikawa.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 190, Pages 17-18 However, before anything can be done, they all hear Oga's voice from within the ceiling.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 190, Page 19 His "child", Baby Beel, pops his head out from the ceiling, causing Ichikawa to blush at its "cute" nature.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 191, Page 2 Oga then manages to free himself from his predicament before subsequently turning to face Nasu.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 191, Pages 5-7 Ichikawa uses the opportunity to finally strike. He draws out his sword and slices apart the concrete wall around Nasu's neck, cutting it into several pieces, moreover granting the "Beast" freedom from the material. Ichikawa asks Nasu whether he really thought that he can freely take on Oga alone. Moments after, Akahoshi lunges at Ichikawa, who blocks the oncoming attack with his sword sheathed. Subsequently, both are taken by the hand by an unusually happy Nasu, who then violently flips them over and thrusts them upon the ground; fortunately, neither delinquents are injured from the attack. As he backs away from Nasu as a repercussion, Ichikawa speaks out his disgust towards the "Beast", adding that he should be dealt with before Oga. Moments after, however, Oga punches the wall next to him and destroys a large portion of the building, as he became annoyed from being forgotten. Ichikawa is impressed with the fellow first-year's feat.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 191, Pages 7-15 Subsequently, after an unexpected string of circumstances, Nasu decides to leave them all. Before he leaves, he tells Oga that the Poltergeists shall target the Saint Ishiyama delinquents, as well as his baby.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 192, Page 1 Ichikawa is confused about his second message and watches as Oga's baby starts tearing apart his hair. Ichikawa quickly becomes bored and tells his subordinates to go; he adds to Kajiura that they have no reason to stay since Nasu is gone, and even if they did start fighting then, it would be pointless. Before heading out, Ichikawa warns Oga that he will take him out should be be too careless and formally introduces himself to the first-year.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 192, Pages 3-5 Later, Ichikawa appears at the poolside of Ishiyama High School where he attacks a young individual from the Solomon Company; despite his attacks, he fails to hit the young individual and ends up slashing apart a section of the entire pool instead. Afterwards, he stands tall beside Akahoshi, where he compliments Oga on his impressive fight with Takamiya. Before either teenagers can do anything, they witness the young individual disappear from their midst as the sun rises.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 220, Pages 14-19 America Arc Later, Ichikawa attends a meeting with the other Killer Six Elements inside their high school. When Akahoshi takes account for their arrivals, Ichikawa notes that Shinobu Takamiya is not present. Afterwards, he is forced to look away after a spat between Ringo Hōjō and Yōhei Nasu creates a briefly awkward atmosphere; however, when it quickly becomes violent, Ichikawa angrily asks that they cease their feud. It comes to an immediate close when Takamiya finally arrives in a scenario that causes a portion of the wall to be destroyed again. Ichikawa is astonished at the young man's arrival.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 225, Pages 4-8 Ichikawa then looks toward the entrance to the room when a shadowed figure appears, coincidentally after Takamiya mentions recently speaking to Oga. However, the teenagers find that the shadowed figure is actually the Transdimensional Demon Alaindelon who soon explains that he is sending them a live voice message from Oga as they speak; hearing this, Ichikawa reflects on the fact that Oga still has a cell phone that he could be using instead.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 225, Pages 9-11 Takamiya and Oga, again speaking through Alaindelon, reveal that Oga has discovered the Solomon Company's headquarters in America where he is currently located at, surprising Ichikawa.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 225, Page 11Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 225, Page 14Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 226, Page 1 Alaindelon explains about the recent leakage of information on the Solomon Company to the Killer Six Elements by fulfilling Oga's message to the students. Once finished, Ichikawa calmly states that Oga did not have to say much at all and proclaims, along with Nasu and Ringo, that they will take down Fuji altogether.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 226, Pages 17-18 Equipment * Sword: He wields a simple Japanese sword.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 190, Page 3 Powers & Abilities Expert Swordsman: Ichikawa shows skill in using a sword, being able to cleanly slice apart a chunk of the reinforced-brick walls of Ishiyama High School and a section of it's pool into many pieces.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 191, Pages 7-9Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 220, Page 15 Ichikawa's swordplay seems to resemble Iaido where the practitioner quickly draws out their sword, slashes, and resheathes. Ichikawa's skills allows him to do this with left hand in a reverse grip rather easily. Spellmaster: Ichikawa later reveals that he has a contact with a demon, making him a spellmaster. Quotes *(To Tatsumi Oga) "If you ever take your foot off the gas, we'll wipe you out. I am Ebian Ichikawa, the Blind Swordsmen. Remember the name." Trivia *Ichikawa's epithet, , was originally written as .Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 190, Page 3 **Zatōichi is the name of a fictional, blind swordsman. References Category:Characters Category:Sabatō High School Category:Ishiyama High School Category:Killer Six Elements Category:Male Category:Human